


Notre destin

by cassiewright



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Pas de résumé, sinon je spoilerai le prologue.





	1. Prologue

Arthur se mourait dans les bras de Merlin. Son meilleur ami, son protecteur, son sorcier. Il lui en avait voulu de lui avoir caché la vérité, mais sachant qu'il allait mourir, il ne pouvait pas le détester longtemps, surtout qu'il comprenait un peu pourquoi il lui avait caché sa magie.

\- Arthur.

Voir le regard larmoyant du brun pour lui, lui faisait mal, il ne voulait pas le laisser. Il voulait apprendre à connaitre le vrai Merlin, le taquiner autant en tant que valet qu'en tant que sorcier, mais il était si fatigué.

\- Non, Arthur, non. Regardes-moi.

Il le fit une dernière fois avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit. Il palpa son torse, rien. Mais sa vue était trouble, il toucha son visage et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il essuya ses joues en reprenant une respiration normale. Un cauchemar. Il avait simplement fait un cauchemar, pourtant cela avait l'air si réel. Il avait encore mal au torse.

On toqua à sa porte. Un serviteur entra. Il se redressa. Le garçon lui apportait son petit-déjeuner. Il allait demander où était Merlin quand il se figea en entendant le serviteur l'appeler Prince. Il n'était plus prince depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi ce garçon l'appelait-il ainsi ? Mais surtout, où était Merlin ? Jamais il n'avait raté une matinée. Bon, il était souvent en retard, mais jamais il n'avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient amis.

Amis. Oui, il le reconnaissait, ils étaient amis, et peut-être même plus que cela. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie en se rappelant des larmes du brun. Il voulait le voir, même le prendre dans ses bras pour se rassurer de sa présence à ses côtés et...

Et là il remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans le lit. Où était sa femme ? Où était Guenièvre ?

\- Prince Arthur ? Un souci ?

Le garçon avait peur de lui car dès qu'il avait relevé la tête, il avait fait un pas en arrière.

\- Où est Guenièvre ?  
\- Avec Dame Morgana, sire. Je l'ai croisé quand elle lui apportait son petit-déjeuner.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et une peur s'insinua en lui.

\- Merlin. Murmura-t-il. Où est Merlin ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Qui ? Votre majesté ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Son ami n'avait pas pu disparaitre ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas réfléchir sans Merlin.

\- Sors, je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide.  
\- Bien, votre majesté.

Dès qu'il se retrouva seul, il s'effondra à nouveau dans son lit. Mais que se passait-il ? Lui avait-on jeté un sort ?

« Arthur »

Il se redressa.

« Arthur »

Il n'avait pas rêvé, on venait de l'appeler. Il s'habilla rapidement, il savait le faire seul depuis que Merlin s'était moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il avait toujours besoin de lui pour s'habiller à son âge. Il le savait déjà, mais ce matin que tout était étrange, il s'avoua qu'il avait besoin plus que jamais du brun à ses côtés.

à suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Arthur suivit la voix jusqu'aux sous sols. Là, il faillit repartir en courant jusqu'à sa chambre quand il vit le grand dragon.

\- N'ayez pas peur votre Majesté, je veux juste vous expliquer ce qui vous arrive.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le crut et s'avança un peu plus vers lui.

\- Que savez-vous ?  
\- Que vous venez du futur. La magie de l'ancienne religion vous a renvoyé dans le passé juste avant votre rencontre avec le jeune sorcier. Elle a comprit que le seul moyen pour que vous réunissiez les royaumes d'Albion avec ce dernier était que vous sachiez qui il était réellement. Vous avez grandi et mûri à ses côtés. Grâce à l'homme que vous êtes devenus mentalement, et ce même avec ce retour en arrière, vous allez changer les choses.  
\- Merlin dans tout ça ? Il revient lui aussi du futur ?  
\- Non, c'est le jeune sorcier du passé que vous allez rencontrer. Comme la première fois, je lui annoncerai la prophétie de son destin à vos côtés. Mais c'est à vous de lui montrer que vous êtes digne de confiance pour qu'il puisse vous parler de sa magie. Vous devez savoir une chose importante, vous ne devez pas arrêter l'exécution de ce jour, c'est par rapport à la vengeance d'une mère que vous avez été réunis.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il pensa à une chose.

\- Je peux aussi aider Morgana ? Si je lui montre que j'accepte la magie, elle pourrait l'utiliser à bon escient ? Non ?  
\- C'est une possibilité, mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire seul et je ne suis pas sûr du résultat.

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

\- Croyez en vous comme le jeune sorcier l'a toujours fait.  
\- Si je ne suis plus le même avec lui, toutes ces choses que nous avons partagés, rien ne se reproduira.  
\- Mais d'autres les remplaceront.

Cela ne l'aidait pas, au contraire. Il perdait une partie de sa vie. Une part très importante car c'était celle qui l'avait rendu ainsi.

Il salua le dragon en lui disant qu'il allait tout faire pour le libérer, mais qu'il devait lui promettre de ne pas détruire Camelot. Le dragon accepta.

¤¤¤

Il était dans la cour entrain de s'acharner avec son épée sur une cible en bois quand il vit ses soit disant amis arriver. Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment ils s'appelaient. Son seul réel ami était Merlin et il l'avait perdu. Il y avait aussi Leon, Perceval, Gwaine, même s'il était par moment insupportable, et Lancelot. Il avait comprit que ce dernier n'était pas lui-même quand il avait eu une liaison avec la femme qu'il aimait, mais cette dernière l'avait trahi consciemment. Il ne comptait pas Elyan car ce dernier n'était agréable avec lui juste parce qu'il était le mari de sa sœur et le Roi.

\- Tu ne nous écoutes pas ? Lui dit un des ses ''amis''.  
\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Répondit-il.  
\- Tu as raison, tu es le Prince.

Non, il n'avait pas raison. Si Merlin était là il lui dirait qu'il était arrogant et un crétin royal. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

\- Ah, tu as l'air mieux. C'est de voir ta cible préférée arriver ?

Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi ce type pouvait parler, quand il vit son serviteur. Son cœur battit anormalement, c'était pour bientôt. Il avait rencontré Merlin peu de temps après. Il avait prit son valet pour cible. Ce dernier avait lâché le bouclier de bois qui avait roulé jusqu'au brun. Mais cela ne pouvait pas se passait ainsi, il ne s'en prenait plus aux gens du peuple. Il regarda son soit disant ami.

\- Tu as raison.

Il demanda au valet de lui apporter le bouclier de bois.

\- Tiens-le. Dit-il à son ''ami''.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Tu prends ce bouclier et tu le portes ainsi e pourrais m'entraîner.  
\- Mais c'est à ton valet de le faire !  
\- Mon valet doit s'occuper de moi, pas me servir de défouloir. Mais un homme comme toi et comme vous. Dit-il en montrant les deux autres à ses côtés. Vous êtes parfaits pour cela. Vous n'êtes ici, vous me tutoyez comme le feraient des amis, mais vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai accepté à mes côtés, mais je ne veux plus d'hypocrite de votre genre qui font semblant de m'apprécier juste car je suis le Prince. Alors partez, et ne revenez plus.

Les trois hommes s'en allèrent. Il se tourna vers son valet pour qu'il pose le bouclier de bois quand il vit son réel meilleur ami qui le regardait.

\- De belles paroles pour un noble. Je ne pensais pas que le fils Pendragon était si proche du peuple.  
\- Je ne l'étais pas hier, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil m'a fait comprendre des choses.

Il se retenait de le prendre dans ses bras et même de laisser glisser ses maudites larmes qui s'accumulaient au bord de ses yeux quand le brun lui sourit.

\- Je suis Merlin, je suis devenu pour être l'apprenti du médecin Gaius. Votre valet peut-il m'indiquer où le trouver ?  
\- Je suis Arthur et je vais t'y conduire moi-même.  
\- Vous ? Le Prince ? Vous allez m'accompagner ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous avez peur que je vole quelque chose ?  
\- Non, que tu te perdes en route.

Il sourit en le voyant gonflé les joues comme il le faisait avant quand ils se taquinaient.

\- Ne boude pas Merlin, viens, suis-moi.


	3. Chapitre 2

Arthur accompagnait Merlin à l'atelier de Gaius. Il devait montrer au brun qu'il était un prince qui s'intéressait à lui, même s'il n'était pas noble.

\- Alors dis-moi Merlin, tu viens d'où ?

Il savait la réponse, il était déjà allé au village de naissance de son ami.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui.

Il vit la surprise de son ami, puis ce dernier lui répondit.

\- Je viens d'Ealdor.  
\- Et tu es arrivé ici sans te perdre ?  
\- Je sais me diriger.  
\- Vraiment ?

Il le vit détourner la tête. Son ami s'était donc servi de la magie pour se repérer.

\- Oui. Répondit le brun.  
\- En tout cas, tu dois être fatigué. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils entrèrent dans l'atelier après avoir frappé deux coups.

\- Bonjour Gaius, votre apprenti est arrivé.  
\- Prince Arthur. Merlin ? Mais tu ne devais arriver que le quinze.  
\- Nous sommes le quinze. Sourit le brun.  
\- Déjà ?

Il avait oublié combien le médecin était tête en l'air avant l'arrivée de Merlin. Il ne s'en occupait pas avant, mais il n'était plus le même. Il se demandait s'il mangeait normalement si on ne lui rappelait pas de le faire.

\- Merlin.  
\- Oui Majesté.

C'était vraiment étrange d'entendre son ami l'appelait ainsi, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Dès qu'il sera nommé comme son valet, il lui demandera de l'appeler par son prénom, maintenant, ce serait trop étrange.

\- As-tu mangé ?  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Gaius, je pense que vous n'avez pas mangé non plus. Je vais vous faire apporter un plateau.  
\- Prince Arthur, vous n'êtes pas obligé. Lui dit le médecin. Je peux aller le chercher moi-même.  
\- Je vous en prie Gaius, ce n'est pas grand-chose et je ne le fais pas par obligation. Je vais vous laisser.

Sur ce, il sortit.

¤¤¤

Ce retour dans le passé, l'absence de Merlin à ses côtés, le souvenir des années qu'il avait passé, tout cela l'avait tellement chamboulé, qu'il avait oublié une personne. Il s'en rappela en se trouvant face à lui.

\- Arthur, te voilà enfin.  
\- Père.  
\- Où étais-tu ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu n'es pas venu à l'exécution.

Mince, il avait oublié. Il s'était tellement énervé contre ce pilier de bois qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

\- Désolé père. Je...

Morgana était là. Si douce et souriante. Il devait aussi lui montrer à elle qu'il n'était pas le Prince qu'elle croyait.

\- ...Je ne supporte plus de voir des innocents se faire brûler tout cela car ils pratiquent la magie.  
\- Comment ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ?  
\- Non. Je vous dis enfin ce que je pense. Vous tuez tous ceux que vous pensez et seulement pensez qu'ils pratiquent la magie. Mais la plupart n'ont rien fait. La magie n'est pas mauvaise, ce sont les gens qui l'utilisent mauvais escient qu'ils le sont.  
\- Je vais ignorer tes paroles sinon je me verrai obligé de t'envoyer au cachot pour avoir osé dire cela.  
\- Envoyez-moi au cachot alors.  
\- Suffit ! Tu es Prince Arthur, mais je suis le Roi, je suis celui qui commande.

Sans un mot de plus, son père continua son chemin.

\- Vous étiez sérieux ? Lui demanda Morgana.  
\- Très. Quand je serai Roi, j'abolirais la loi contre la magie.

Il regarda la jeune femme, sa sœur. Il devait lui dire, mais n'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Si seulement Merlin était son ami pour pouvoir le conseiller comme avant.

\- Arthur, vous....

Mais il coupa Morgana en voyant un serviteur passer.

\- Toi, viens.  
\- Oui Prince Arthur.  
\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Jeras, majesté.  
\- Jeras, peux-tu apporter un plateau avec de quoi manger pour deux et l'amener à l'atelier du Gaius ?  
\- Bien sûr majesté.

Le serviteur s'en alla. Il croisa le regard perçant de sa sœur.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Prince Arthur ?

Il lui sourit.

\- C'est bien moi, mais j'ai compris certaines choses.  
\- En une nuit ?  
\- Un très longue nuit.  
\- Bien, je vous crois. Est-ce que ce nouvel Arthur voudra bien m'accompagner au village ?  
\- Avec plaisir.


	4. Chapitre 3

Arthur se promenait au village avec Morgana. C'était le jour du marché. Le peuple était surpris de le voir, mais encore plus en le voyant leur parler normalement. C'était vrai qu'avant, il avait agit ainsi la première fois avec Merlin à ses côtés. En pensant à lui, quelque chose attira son attention sur l'un des étalages des marchands.

\- Un foulard ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu porter des foulards Arthur. Lui dit Morgana.  
\- C'est pour mon meilleur ami. Peu importe la saison, il en porte un.  
Je crois ne l'avoir vu qu'une seule fois sans. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
\- Votre meilleur ami ? Vous le connaissez depuis quand ?  
\- Dix ans. Répondit-il en souriant.  
\- Vous l'avez rencontré dans votre enfance alors.

Il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité sur ce sujet à la jeune femme. Même s'il savait qu'elle possédait la magie, il n'était pas certain qu'elle le croirait s'il lui avouait venir du futur. Même lui il avait du mal à y croire.

\- Arthur ?  
\- Désolé, vous disiez ?

Elle lui sourit. Son cœur se serra. Depuis quand ne lui avait-elle pas souri ainsi ? L'avait-elle déjà fait d'ailleurs ?

\- Lequel allez-vous prendre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite entre le bleu cendré et le gris.  
\- Pour quelle occasion voulez-vous lui offrir ? Est-ce son anniversaire ?

Il fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas le jour de naissance de Merlin alors que ce dernier lui avait toujours souhaité le sien. Il se tendit à cette constatation. Dire qu'il se pensait meilleurs amis, alors qu'il ignorait quelque chose d'aussi important.

Dix ans, ils avaient vécu presque ensembles pendant dix années et il ne savait presque rien sur lui. Grâce à l'ancienne religion, grâce à la magie, il avait la chance de changer cela.

\- Je veux lui montrer mon amitié.  
\- Je me répète, mais êtes-vous sûr d'être Arthur ?

Il lui sourit. Il regarda ensuite le marchand puis lui prit les deux foulards qu'il regardait. Il lui donna le double de ce qu'ils coûtaient.

\- Sire, c'est beaucoup trop. Lui dit le marchand.  
\- Non, ils le valent.  
\- Merci sire.

Ils continuèrent de faire le tour du marché, puis ils rentrèrent au château. Il aperçut Guenièvre, mais aucun désir, aucun sentiment ne l'animaient à sa vue, elle était pourtant encore sa femme la veille. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne se comprenait pas. Il la salua simplement la laissant avec Morgana. Il prit quand même le temps de remercier cette dernière pour leur ballade.

¤¤¤

Il serrait les poings face à son père. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore accepté qu'il ait sa propre opinion face à la magie.

\- Tu pourrais répondre !  
\- Que dire père ? Vous ne voulez pas m'écouter.  
\- Tu ne dis pas des choses censées. A croire que tu as été ensorcelé.  
\- Pourquoi un sorcier me ferait aller contre vous en parole ? Vous êtes tellement borné que...  
\- Suffit Arthur. La magie est mauvaise, un point c'est tout.

Son père continua son chemin, mais s'arrêta à deux pas de lui.

\- N'oublie pas que Lady Helen sera présente ce soir.  
\- Je ne l'oublie pas.

Comment le pourrait-il ? Merlin allait devenir son valet le soir même.

\- Bien.

Son père reprit sa marche et s'en alla. Il soupira en baissant la tête, une main sur ses yeux. Il comprenait pourquoi Merlin ne lui avait rien dit sur le fait qu'il était un sorcier. Même s'ils étaient proches, il avait vécu des années avec un homme haïssant la magie au plus haut point.

\- Tout va bien Sire ?


	5. Chapitre 4

\- Tout va bien Sire ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Merlin.

\- Oui. Mon père est juste si buté. Je ne pourrais pas avoir le droit à la parole avant de devenir mon même Roi.  
\- Et que souhaiteriez-vous dire ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que son meilleur ami savait déjà, qu'il attendait juste une confirmation. Les avaient-ils entendus ?

\- Que la loi contre la magie est abolie. Que toutes personnes la possédant ou voulant la pratiquer étaient les bienvenues ici.  
\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Il y aura peut-être des personnes qui voudront se venger de mon père, et utiliseront de la mauvaise magie, mais cela ne changera pas mon opinion. Quand je serai Roi, j'aurai un sorcier en tant que conseiller.

Oui, dans cette nouvelle vie, il voulait que Merlin soit à ses côtés avec un rang plus élevé que valet. Certes, certains moments à eux lui manqueront, mais le brun méritait d'être apprécié pour ce qu'il était réellement.

\- Vous ferez un bon Roi. Lui dit ce dernier.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ferai tout pour l'être.

Ce regard, il ne l'avait eu la première fois que lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis. Non, il ne devait pas penser au passé, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver ce lien avec Merlin, il allait devoir en reconstruire un.

\- Alors dis-moi Merlin, que fais-tu dans le couloir ? Tu t'es perdu ?

Il vit le brun gonfler les joues et sur ces dernières une légère rougeur. Il avait visé juste.

\- Où allais-tu ?  
\- Gaius m'a demandé d'apporter une potion à Lady Morgana.  
\- Viens, je t'accompagne.

Machinalement, il avait passé son bras droit autour des épaules de Merlin.

\- Désolé, je...  
\- Ce n'est rien Sire.

Il ne savait pas comment agir quand il entendit Sir Leon l'appelait. Il enleva donc son bras.

\- Désolé de vous déranger Sire, mais le Roi m'a demandé de vous demander d'accueillir Lady Helen à sa place.  
\- Je le ferais. Merci Leon.

Il vit la surprise sur le visage de son plus fidèle chevalier. C'était vrai, ils n'étaient pas aussi proche à cette époque. Leon le salua puis s'en alla.

\- Bien, allons dans la chambre de ma sœur.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait trop parlé.

\- Votre sœur ?

Il passa devant Merlin et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Puis-je te confier un secret Merlin ?  
\- A moi ? Un roturier ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je vous écoute Sire.  
\- J'ai appris il y a peu, que Morgana était ma sœur, mais j'en ai parlé à personne. Ni même avec elle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je sais que je devrais le faire, mais j'ignore comment lui annoncer une telle nouvelle.  
\- Ne vous mettez pas autant de pression Sire, le moment venu, vous saurez quoi lui dire.  
\- Merci Merlin.  
\- C'est un honneur Sire.  
\- Arthur.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Appelles-moi Arthur, pas Sire.  
\- Mais...

Il le fit taire en posant sa main droite sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à faire ce qu'on te demande, mais pour une fois, s'il te plaît, fais-le.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas vous tutoyer.  
\- Alors ne le fais pas, je te demande juste de m'appeler par mon prénom.  
\- Bien, Arthur.

Sous un sourire, ils reprirent leur route. Il se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas grand-chose ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il sentait que c'était un grand pas pour qu'ils redeviennent amis.

¤¤¤

C'était le moment. Il venait d'être sauvé par Merlin. Son père remercia ce dernier et lui fit l'honneur de devenir son valet.

\- Nous allons passer du temps ensembles, mais rassures-toi, je te laisserai du temps pour rester auprès de Gaius. Tu es venu ici pour être son apprenti, je ne l'oublie pas.  
\- Merci Arthur. Lui souffla le brun.

Dans cette nouvelle vie, il allait laisser du temps à son ami pour qu'il puisse agir avec sa magie, sans avoir peur qu'il lui tombe dessus chaque trente seconde. Merlin alla voir le médecin.

\- C'est lui ? Lui demanda Morgana.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Votre ami ? Celui pour qui vous avez acheté ces foulards, c'est ce garçon ?

Il regarda sa sœur, puis de nouveau son sorcier.

\- Oui, c'est lui.  
\- Vous avez réellement changé Arthur.

Il la regarda.

\- En bien ou...

Elle lui sourit.

\- Oui, en bien. Je suis fière de vous.  
\- Merci Morgana.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pourtant sa déclaration le touchait énormément. Il allait la sauver et créer un lien fraternel avec elle.

Elle s'en alla auprès de leur père, alors que Merlin vint de nouveau vers lui.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Arthur ? Je suis prêt à commencer mon rôle de valet.

Il lui sourit.

\- Pour le moment, va te reposer, tu commenceras demain matin, tu m'apporteras mon petit-déjeuner.  
\- D'accord. Alors à demain Arthur.  
\- A demain Merlin.

Après un dernier regard, il se retira et regagna sa chambre. Demain, un nouveau pan de sa nouvelle vie allait commencer.


	6. Chapitre 5

« Arthur »

Il connaissait cette voix.

« Arthur »

Il fallait qu'il se lève, il l'avait comprit, mais il était fatigué.

« Arthur ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Le dragon l'appelait. Il s'habilla sommairement puis il sortit de sa chambre pour les sous sols du château.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous réveiller ainsi, futur Roi, mais nous devons parler du tournoi qui arrive.

Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il y avait eu un souci, mais il ne ....Il tint sa tête sous la douleur. Un flash de ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint en mémoire. Quand Merlin était venu le voir pour dire que le chevalier Vaillant trichait, il l'avait cru, mais ne pouvant pas le prouver, il avait viré son ami. Au moment de combattre lui-même le chevalier, il avait vu des serpents sortir du bouclier de ce dernier. Merlin avait dû se servir de la magie pour montrer la supercherie de Vaillant.

\- Futur Roi, l'ancienne religion vous a montré votre passé. Vous devez en tenir compte pour ce nouveau futur, par contre, vous devez laisser mourir le premier chevalier.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- La tricherie dont être vu par le jeune sorcier.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous vous souvenez du passé ? Demanda-t-il au dragon.  
\- Non, je suis le dragon du passé. Mais l'ancienne religion me fait voir ce qui est important.

Il acquiesça. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre.

¤¤¤

Depuis trois semaines, Merlin était son valet. Il souriait chaque matin à la façon dont le brun l'éveillait. C'était comme avant. Il avait droit à une phrase énergique chaque matin quand le brun ouvrait les rideaux. Ce qui avait changé dans cette nouvelle vie, c'était qu'il partageait son petit-déjeuner avec Merlin. Au début, le brun n'osait pas, mais à force de persuasion et le fait qu'il lui ai dit que Gaius aurait lui aussi un bon petit-déjeuner s'il mangeait avec lui, son ami avait cédé.

\- Arthur ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Faites attention.  
\- Attention à quoi ?  
\- Lors du tournoi. Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez blessé ou pire.

Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, que son ami sorcier le protègerait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Merlin. Tout se passera bien. Puis j'ai l'impression que j'ai un ange gardien et ce depuis ton arrivée.

Il le vit rougir. C'était vrai que ses anciens moments avec le brun ne pouvait pas se reproduire, mais il appréciait grandement leurs nouveaux moments, comme celui-ci.

¤¤¤

Merlin venait de lui dire que Vaillant tricher.

\- Je te crois. Mais peux-tu m'apporter une preuve pour que j'aille en parler à mon père ?

Le brun baissa la tête et la remua négativement. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Alors trouves-en, peu importe comment.

Merlin releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peu importe comment ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, le temps que tu trouves, tu n'as pas à venir t'occuper de moi.  
\- Mais Arthur, je suis votre valet.  
\- Et l'apprenti de Gaius. Tu ne peux pas prouver que Vaillant triche si tu es occupé avec nous deux. Je te demanderai juste de venir m'aider à mettre mon armure pour les combats pendant le tournoi.  
\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

Il y avait eu un autre mort avant que Merlin puisse prouver la tricherie. Il savait comment son ami allait faire, il était allé voir son père et lui avait demandé qu'il combatte Vaillant pour prouver ses dires, que le tournoi reprendrait après. Son père avait accepté.

¤¤¤

Merlin l'aidait à mettre sa côte de maille.

\- Faites bien attention à son bouclier.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Merlin.

Il vit ce dernier triturait son haut.

\- Merlin ?  
\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment je vais faire pour prouver que Vaillant triche ?  
\- Non. Si tu veux m'en parler, je suis à ton écoute, mais même si tu ne dis rien, saches que j'ai confiance en toi.  
\- Merci Arthur.

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Un valet vint le chercher, c'était à son tour de combattre.

¤¤¤

Il venait de battre Vaillant. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, mais dès qu'il lui avait tourné le dos, le chevalier avait reprit son épée pour lui planter dans le dos. Il avait entendu son prénom crié par la voix de Merlin, puis il eut l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti car il eut le temps de se tourner et de planter son épée dans la poitrine de Vaillant avant que ce dernier finisse son geste. Son ami avait du se servir de sa magie pour lui sauver une nouvelle fois la vie.

Quand il retrouva ce dernier dans la tente, il le remercia. Merlin bafouilla qu'il n'avait rien fait si ce n'était de l'avoir prévenu. Malgré tout, il le remercia une nouvelle fois.


	7. Chapitre 6

Arthur avait pensé qu'après avoir survécu une seconde fois à l'épidémie, il pouvait respirer, mais en voyant le Roi Bayard, il se rappela de l'empoisonnement de Merlin. Il devait empêcher cela. Il boirait à sa place ainsi son père ne sera pas contre le fait que quelqu'un aille chercher un antidote. Il avait prit sa décision, mais il se rappela combien son ami était têtu. Il avait besoin d'aide pour convaincre le brun et il sut où aller.

Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir et il descendit voir le grand dragon.

\- Roi du futur, que me vaut ta visite ?  
\- Merlin va boire du poison. Dans le passé, je suis allé chercher une plante pour le sauver, mais nous le sauvons de justesse. Cette fois-ci, je vais boire le poison à sa place ainsi mon père aura la bonne attitude, du moins je l'espère. Mais connaissant Merlin, il va vouloir le faire lui-même. Vous devez le convaincre de me laisser boire le poison.  
\- Le jeune sorcier ne m'écoute pas souvent.  
\- Trouvez les mots qu'il y obligera.  
\- Bien, comme vous le souhaitez, futur Roi.  
\- Merci.

Il salua le dragon et remonta.

¤¤¤

Cela s'était passé comme il le souhaitait. A présent, il se remettait doucement du poison allongé sur son lit. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis il vit Merlin s'approcher de lui.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Arthur ?  
\- En vie, grâce à toi. Merci.

Il disait cela pas que pour cette fois-ci, mais toutes les fois que son ami sorcier lui avait sauvé la vie. Il sourit doucement en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues du brun.

\- Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger et cela changera de d'habitude.  
\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim.  
\- Vous ? Pas faim ?

Il prit le second oreiller et le balança sur lui comme dans le temps. Il entendit le rire de Merlin ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

\- Vous êtes susceptibles, votre majesté.

Son ami le regardait en souriant.

\- Je peux toujours t'envoyer mon oreiller ou bien mon verre sur la tête si tu continus de te moquer de moi.  
\- Vous êtes sauvages, votre majesté.

Il prit son oreiller et le lança sur lui. Merlin rit de nouveau.

\- Si je promets de ne plus vous appeler majesté, vous arrêterez de me jeter vos oreillers ?  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'appelles majesté, enfin si un peu, mais c'est surtout la façon dont tu le dis.  
\- Promis, j'arrête.  
\- Vu ton sourire, je ne suis pas si sûr.

Le brun essaya de prendre un air sérieux, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il soupira.

\- Et si tu me rendais mes oreillers et que tu m'apportais mon repas ?  
\- Bien, Arthur.

Il secoua la tête en le voyant se retenir de rire. Cette complicité avec Merlin ne remplacerait pas celle qu'il avait eue avec ce dernier dans leur première vie, mais il allait la chérir et en profiter pleinement.

¤¤¤

Il s'était bien remis de son empoissonnement. Il passait du temps avec son ami et valet, ainsi qu'avec Morgana.

Il était d'ailleurs avec cette dernière dans les jardins.

\- Je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais plus les jours passent, plus je trouve que vous avez changé Arthur et en bien, rassurez-vous.  
\- Je vous remercie Milady.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Comment va votre ami ? Ce n'est pas difficile de l'avoir comme valet ? D'ailleurs, comment pouvez-vous être ami avec un garçon du peuple ? Pas que ce soit mal, bien au contraire, mais...  
\- Pas ma façon d'être, n'est-ce pas ? Conclut-il.  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous l'avez dit, j'ai changé. Merlin est le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir, il me rend meilleur.  
\- Vous tenez énormément à lui.  
\- Oui.

Il avait mis des années à l'admettre dans son ancienne vie, pourtant depuis le début il avait comprit le lien entre le sorcier et lui.

\- Il me semble que c'est lui là-bas ?

Il regarda vers où elle lui montrait et il retint son souffle en voyant la personne aux côtés de Merlin.

\- Lancelot.


	8. Chapitre 7

Arthur eut le souffle coupé en revoyant Lancelot. Il n’avait plus de haine envers lui. Il en avait parlé avec Merlin avant de mourir, il savait ce que le chevalier avait subi. En ce qui concernait Gwen, il fallait être deux pour une relation, sa femme ne l’aimait pas assez puisqu’elle était allée avec le chevalier. Mais il avait des doutes concernant les vrais sentiments de Lancelot, surtout en le voyant sourire à Merlin ainsi. Non, cela ne pouvait pas …

\- Arthur, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Morgana.  
\- Oui, je…  
\- Arthur ?   
\- Oui pardon, je suis juste surpris de voir Merlin avec ce jeune homme.  
\- Un très beau jeune homme. Répliqua Morgana.

Il regarda sa sœur. Etait-elle attirée par Lancelot ? Vu ses rougeurs, s’était bien possible. Comment ne s’en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Ah oui, il ne s’intéressait qu’à lui dans son ancienne vie. Cette fois-ci, il allait aider sa sœur à trouver l’amour.

\- Et si nous les rejoignons ? Proposa-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui prit sa main droite dans sa main gauche et l’amena auprès des deux hommes.

\- Arthur, vous allez bien ? Et vous Milady ? Demanda Merlin quand ils lui firent face.  
\- Le prince était impatient de te voir Merlin. Répondit Morgana avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il la fusilla du regard. En tournant la tête vers le brun, il vit ce dernier rougir. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Qui est ce jeune homme à tes côtés ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
\- Je vous présente Lancelot, il m’a sauvé la vie. Répondit Merlin.  
\- Sauvé la vie ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Morgana.  
\- J’ai été attaqué par un griffon.

Le griffon, il avait complètement oublié. Il devait empêcher Merlin de faire croire à son père que Lancelot était un chevalier. Ce dernier ne devait pas être banni.

\- Nous allons nous en occuper. Merlin, peux-tu conduire Lancelot à une chambre et lui apporter de quoi boire et manger. Je vais aller parler à mon père.   
\- D’accord.

¤¤¤

Se doutant que c’était grâce à la magie de Merlin qu’ils avaient éliminé le griffon dans son autre vie, il n’avait pas fait une grosse équipe.

Il soupira. Il venait une énième fois empêcher Merlin de parler avec son père en ce qui concernait Lancelot. N’en pouvant plus et n’arrivant pas à supporter le regard déçu du brun, il l’amena à l’écart.

\- Arthur…  
\- Suffit Merlin. Je sais ce que tu veux faire, mais arrête.   
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous…  
\- Lorsque je serai Roi, peu importe si c’est un paysan ou un noble, un homme désirant être chevalier le sera s’il en est capable. Alors demande à Lancelot d’attendre.

Il vit le regard de Merlin changer et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. 

\- Merci Arthur.  
\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier, surtout que tu vas venir avec moi attraper le griffon. Lancelot aussi. Qu’il soit prêt dans une demi-heure et toi, après l’avoir prévenu, tu viens m’aider à mettre ma côte de maille.  
\- D’accord, je reviens.  
\- Sans retard !

Il sourit devant le haussement d’épaules du brun.

¤¤¤

Il soupira en rentrant dans sa chambre. Tout s’était passé comme prévu. Il avait pu sauver la vie de deux des gardes qui étaient venus avec eux. Lancelot n’était pas banni, il était juste parti le temps qu’il monte sur le trône et le griffon n’était plus grâce à Merlin. 

Ce dernier venait d’arriver dans sa chambre pour l’aider à se changer. Il voyait que son valet était mal à l’aise.

\- Un souci Merlin ?  
\- Non.  
\- Merlin.  
\- Vous ne … Enfin… Par rapport au griffon… Vous allez bien ?

Il sourit, mais le cacha au brun. Pour que son sorcier puisse se servir de sa magie, il était resté au sol faisant semblant d’être inconscient après que le griffon l’avait poussé d’un coup d’aile.

\- Je vais bien. Ne t’en fais pas. J’ai juste faim. D’ailleurs penses à apporter aussi ton repas. Tu manges avec moi.

Un doux sourire de son ami lui fit rater un battement de cœur puis le brun sortit de sa chambre.


	9. Chapitre 8

Arthur était assis sur son lit. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il voulait dire à Morgana qu'ils étaient liés fraternellement, mais il ne savait pas comment lui en parler. Elle se remettait doucement de son mal. Encore une preuve pour son père que la magie était mauvaise. Il avait démenti, disant que ce n’était pas la magie, mais les gens la pratiquant de mauvaises manières, risquant le cachot au vu du regard de son père, mais Morgana avait détendue les choses. 

Il soupira. Il avait entendu que sa sœur souffrait de cauchemars, il se demandait si ce n’était pas lié avec ses pouvoirs dormant, mais comment aborder le sujet ? Il devait d’abord en parler à Merlin, mais là aussi, pas facile de sous entendre que sa sœur pouvait être une sorcière et qu’il avait besoin de son aide, sans lui faire comprendre qu’il savait qui il était.

Un flash lui traversa la tête le faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- Mordred. Souffla-t-il.

Ils allaient bientôt rencontrer le traitre de chevalier. Enfin, le jeune druide. S’il réussissait à être uni avec sa sœur, Mordred resterait un garçon bien.

\- Arthur, tout va bien ? 

Il leva la tête et vit le regard inquiet de Merlin.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Tout était si compliqué. Comment faisait son Merlin pour tout gérer avant ? En plus il était si crétin, qu’il amenait le brun de partout.

\- Arthur, vous pouvez tout me dire. Même si je ne suis que votre valet.  
\- Tu es plus que cela.

Devant son regard surpris, il se reprit.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, mais depuis que tu es à mes côtés, j’ai l’impression d’avoir un ange gardien. 

Il le vit sourire les joues rougies. Il devait lui en parler, sans sous entendu, clairement. Merlin était son meilleur conseiller.

\- Je pense que les cauchemars de Morgana n’en sont pas.  
\- Comment ça ?

Il se rendit compte de la tenue légèrement raide et de la voix fausse du brun. Ce dernier devait penser la même chose. Il pouvait donc dire les choses simplement.

\- Je pense que ce sont des visions, ou quelque chose dans ce genre.  
\- Si vous dites vrai, cela voudrait dire que Lady Morgana…  
\- Est une sorcière, oui. Elle est ma sœur avant tout et j’ai peur que ces visions, lui fassent mal à force. Si seulement un sorcier pouvait l’aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Merlin avait l’air de ne pas savoir sur quel pied se mettre et triturait ses doigts. Si seulement il avait fait autant attention à son ami avant, il aurait comprit qui était réellement le brun. Il était un livre ouvert quand on arrivait à déchiffrer ses manies.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr. Je te l’ai déjà dit, quand je serai Roi, j’abolirai la loi contre la magie et j’aurai un sorcier comme conseiller.

Il tint du regard celui du brun. Il vit celui de ce dernier briller, puis des rougeurs colorer ses joues. Il détourna le regard en entendant frapper à sa porte, c’était Gwen. Morgana voulait le voir. 

¤¤¤

Quelques jours étaient passés, il s’était rendu compte que Merlin et Morgana passaient du temps ensembles. Même s’il se sentait un peu jaloux du fait que sa sœur soit la première personne à qui le brun parlait de ses pouvoirs, il savait que c’était pour un meilleur futur pour la jeune femme.

En allant sur le terrain d’entraînement, il se rendit compte combien cela lui manquait de ne plus faire de combat avec ses chevaliers. Il vit Leon en retrait, il alla à ses côtés.

\- Leon, un duel d’entraînement vous tenterez ?  
\- Avec vous mon Prince ?  
\- Oui. Enfin, vous pouvez refuser, ne vous sentez pas obligé.  
\- J’en serai honoré.

Ils se sourirent puis ils se mirent en position.


	10. Chapitre 9

Arthur s’écroula dans son lit. Ils venaient avec Morgana et Merlin de mettre en sécurité Mordred. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n’avait pas voulu que Gwen soit mise au courant.

« Arthur »

Non, pas maintenant. Pensa-t-il. Mais il se leva et alla à la rencontre du grand dragon.

\- Excalibur va naître, mais votre père en prenant votre place va l’utiliser avant vous. Cela ne doit pas se produire.  
\- Comment l’évitez ?  
\- La magie. Morgana va avoir une vision, mais même si elle parle au jeune sorcier, elle a peur de ce qu’elle voit.   
\- Je dois lui en faire parler et faire que Merlin s’en occupe avant le combat, c’est cela ?  
\- Oui, futur Roi.

Il soupira. Il espérait qu’il y arriverait.

¤¤¤

Si au départ, il avait peur d’effrayer Morgana étant donné qu’il sache pour ses pouvoirs, le fait que des gens vont mourir par al faute de son père le poussa à la confronter de front, Merlin à ses côtés. 

En plus de faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu’il savait pour elle, il lui annonça en vouloir la rassurer, qu’ils étaient frère et sœur. 

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire ainsi, je….  
\- Nous sommes vraiment…  
\- Oui. Nous avons le même père. Ce dernier ne m’a rien dit, je l’ai entendu.

Il mentit à ce sujet, mais il préféra cacher son voyage dans le temps.

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour que tu taises le sujet, mais je pense que le plus important ce sont des capacités et ce qui va arriver.  
\- Tu as raison… Petit frère.

Il sourit à sa sœur.

¤¤¤

Il avait laissé Morgana et Merlin se doutant qu’ils allaient s’occuper de ce chevalier noir. Il ne voulait pas gêner son ami. 

¤¤¤

Il commençait à s’y faire d’être appelé de jour comme de nuit par le dragon, il ne sursautait même plus en entendant sa voix grave résonner dans sa tête.

\- Que me vaut l’honneur de cet appel ?  
\- Vous avez réussi futur Roi. L’épée a été crée, mais elle a été placé dans un endroit sûr jusqu’au moment où vous monterez sur le trône.  
\- Un endroit sûr ? Ce caillou est réellement un endroit sûr ?  
\- Avalon n’est pas qu’un lac, mais un lieu sacré.  
\- Je pense que cela veut dire oui.

Il vit le dragon sourire. C’était assez effrayant.

¤¤¤

Alors qu’il entrait pour la seconde fois dans sa chambre, il y trouva cette fois-ci Merlin qui préparait son bain. 

\- Merci, j’en avais bien besoin.  
\- C’est mon travail.   
\- Ne suis-je que cela ? Soupira-t-il.  
\- Non, oui, enfin…  
\- Respire Merlin.

Ce dernier rougissait.

\- Et si tu allais vérifier que Gaius mange à sa faim puis que tu apportais nos repas ?  
\- D’accord.

Il commença à se déshabiller, le brun sortait ses affaires de nuit quand il se tint la tête. Un nouveau flash. Ealdor était attaqué, son père qui ne veut pas aider le village, Merlin qui s’en va, lui qui le suit avec Morgana et Gwen, la mort de William le meilleur ami de Merlin.

\- Arthur ? Arthur ? Qu’avez-vous ? Je vais faire quérir Gaius.

Il le retint par le poignet gauche.

\- Non, je vais bien.  
\- Vous n’allez pas bien. Vous aviez mal.  
\- Un migraine, mais c’est passé.

Devant l’air du brun, il reprit.

\- Je te le promets.  
\- Vois n’avez rien à me promettre, je ne suis que….

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Plus un mot, tu vas dire une ânerie. Sors d’ici et reviens avec juste notre repas, compris ?  
\- Compris.

¤¤¤

Pendant son bain, il avait prit une décision, alors quand Merlin lui fit face, il en fit part au brun.

\- Dis-moi Merlin, cela fait un moment que tu es à Camelot, ta mère ne te manque pas ?  
\- Un peu, mais j’ai un devoir ici.  
\- Et si nous allions la voir ? Je suis sûr que Gaius serait lui aussi heureux de la revoir. Qu’en dis-tu ?   
\- Vous êtes sérieux ?   
\- Oui. Par contre en tant que Prince, un chevalier devra venir avec nous pour être ma garde et je pensais faire venir ma sœur. Un moyen pour tisser des liens.

Oui, il voulait que Morgana vienne, mais pas Gwen. Il avait du mal avec elle depuis son retour.

\- Merlin ?  
\- Merci Arthur. J’en serai très heureux.  
\- Bien, dès demain je vais faire par de mon désir de partir en campagne et je pense que nous pourrons partir le lendemain.  
\- C’est parfait, merci.


	11. Chapitre 10

Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gaius et Leon venaient d’arriver à Ealdor. Ils purent parer à la première attaque contre le village et montrer qu’ils ne se laisseront pas faire.

\- Merci Prince Arthur.  
\- Je vous en prie. C’est normal.

Revoir Hunith attendrit Arthur car malgré son rang, la femme avait toujours eu une façon un peu maternelle de lui parler.

\- Arthur, Morgana, Leon, je vous présente ma mère, Hunith.  
\- Enchanté.

Etre de nouveau dans cette maisonnette lui rappela les premiers moments qu’il avait passé ici dans son ancienne vie. 

Quand il se retrouva face à William, il vit le même regard que la première fois. Sa haine contre les gens de la royauté et surtout ses sentiments envers Merlin. Il comprit enfin le lien entre eux.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient couchés avec Merlin, tête à pieds.

\- Arthur ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Merci de m’avoir proposé de faire ce voyage, ainsi nous avons pu être là pour protéger ma mère et les villageois. 

Il se sentit mal, s’il lui avait proposé cela c’était qu’il l’avait déjà vécu ce moment.

\- Tu sais, même si on a pu les repousser, ils vont revenir, nous devons être prêt.

Il devait pousser un peu plus les choses, William ne devait pas mourir.

\- Tu crois que la magie de Morgana peut nous aider ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?  
\- Si elle pouvait s’en servir, au moins nous serions sûrs qu’il n’y aurait pas de perte.

Il n’attendit pas de réponses, il se mit sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Merlin.  
\- Bonne nuit Arthur.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient réussi à faire comprendre à ces brigands qu’il ne fallait pas venir à Ealdor et le meilleur ami de Merlin était vivant. Il s’était mis de dos et loin du brun pour ne pas le voir agir.

\- Tu n’as pas trop mal ?

Il regarda sa sœur qui venait d’entrer dans la maisonnette. Il toucha son bras puis sa joue droite.

\- Ça va. Gaius m’a bien soigné. Et toi ?   
\- Je vais bien merci.  
\- Tu as très bien combattu et merci de m’avoir protégé avec ta magie.  
\- Non, je ne…  
\- Calme-toi, je ne dirai rien à père si c’est ce qui t’effraie.  
\- Je le sais Arthur. Tu es celui qui est venu vers moi pour m’apprendre ce que j’étais, mais je ne peux pas m’attribuer quelque chose que je n’ai pas fait.

Il lui sourit.

\- Tu sais. Lui dit-elle.  
\- Oui, et je crois que lui aussi. Nous nous le dirons ouvertement le jour où je serai sur le trône.  
\- A cause de père ?  
\- Oui. 

Sa sœur acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

\- Le dîner est prêt. Leur dit Hunith.  
\- Merci.

¤¤¤

Il avait parlé en privé avec William et ils avaient réglé les choses entre eux.

Là, ils allaient repartir à Camelot.

\- Tu peux rester un peu plus Merlin, tu n’as pas pu passer le temps que tu voulais avec ta mère.   
\- Je vous remercie Arthur, mais elle sait que je dois rentrer.  
\- Bien.

¤¤¤

Depuis son séjour à Ealdor, il s’était rapproché de sa sœur. Il apprenait à mieux la connaitre. A installer la confiance entre eux. Il espérait pouvoir éviter qu’elle aille sous la coupe de Morgueuse.

¤¤¤

Il était avec Merlin à la chasse. Il savait que le brun n’aimait pas cela, mais Gaius avait demandé au brun de ramasser des plantes, alors ils étaient partis tous les deux.

Il était à l’aguets d’un bruit quand un étrange sentiment le prit. Il eut le flash d’un souvenir passé. La licorne. 

\- Arthur ?

Il regarda le sorcier et posa son arbalète. 

\- Vous avez une migraine ?  
\- Oui. 

Il la vit sortir des buissons.

\- Merlin, regarde. Souffla-t-il.  
\- C’est… Elle est si belle.  
\- Il parait que c’est un animal magique qui se laisse approcher des êtres innocents.  
\- Innocents ?

Il sourit.

\- Pur Merlin.  
\- Pu…

Il le vit rougir. Il était adorable.

\- Je pense que nous pourrions la toucher, si elle n’est pas trop effrayée.  
\- Nous ? Lui demanda le brun.  
\- Oui, nous.

Il rougit légèrement à cet aveu et un peu plus en voyant le doux sourire de son sorcier.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant quelque chose toucher son avant bras. Il sourit en voyant que la licorne était venue à eux. Elle était douce au toucher.

\- C’est un honneur quelle nous fait. Lui dit le brun.

Il n’en doutait pas vu ce qu’il avait du faire par le passé après son erreur. Mais c’était à ce moment-là qu’il avait commencé à créer un lien avec son Merlin. Il regarda celui face à lui, il était adorable avec ses yeux brillants et ses joues rougies, comme un enfant devant des sucreries alors qu’il caressait la licorne. Il devait tout faire pour arriver à unifier Albion comme la prophétie de l’ancienne religion l’avait annoncé. Pour Merlin, pour Morgana, mais surtout pour un meilleur futur.


	12. Chapitre 11

Avoir des flashs de son passé aider énormément Arthur pour éviter les pires catastrophes et l’empêcher de commettre ses anciennes erreurs. Comme de croire en ce Cédric et virer Merlin.

Il avait prit l’habitude d’entendre le dragon l’appeler dans sa tête. Il lui avait promis de le libérer, mais vu ce qu’il s’était passé avant, il lui fit la promesse de le libérer quand il sera Roi et qu’il abolira la loi contre la magie. Le dragon avait accepté et il lui avait aussi promis de ne pas recommencer son erreur passé. 

Avec Morgana, ils liaient un lien fraternel qui l’apaisait, au point de se taquiner. Elle, elle le faisait en ce qui concernait Merlin, et lui, en ce qui concernait Leon. S’il avait cru que sa sœur était séduite par Lancelot, ce fut une erreur, il avait remarqué les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune femme quand le chevalier aux cheveux roux clair entrait dans une pièce.

Puis ils parlaient aussi de magie, de ses progrès avec l’aide de Merlin. Sa sœur lui disait que c’était dommage qu’il n’avouait pas au brun qu’il savait, mais elle comprenait qu’elle attende qu’il soit sur le trône. Leur père était cruel, il tuerait Merlin sur le champ, et même si c’était sa fille, il ferait de même avec elle.

Il était d’ailleurs avec Morgana dans les jardins.

\- Qu’y-a-t-il ? Tu as l’air soucieuse.  
\- C’est Gwen, elle est étrange. Je pensais que nous étions amies, malgré nos rangs, mais j’avais tort. J’ai remarqué qu’elle faisait semblant quand elle était à mes côtés. Je l’ai entendu parler de façon peu gentille et…  
\- Et quoi ?  
\- Je crois qu’elle veut un titre.  
\- Un titre ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Je l’ai vu et entendu être désagréable avec Merlin. Il passe du temps avec moi et toi. Certes il est ton valet, mais il est très proche de toi. Elle lui rappelle sans cesse qu’il n’est rien, qu’il devrait savoir où est sa place. Que ce n’est pas un homme qui arriverait à être à la tête du royaume, mais une femme, comme elle. Alors Arthur, fais attention, ne tombe pas dans ses bras.

Il se rappela que sa femme l’avait trahi avec Lancelot, il comprit pourquoi à présent. Il avait bien fait de ne pas s’approcher d’elle dans cette nouvelle chance donnée par l’ancienne religion. En tout cas il allait surveiller la métisse, ou plutôt la faire surveiller pas un homme de confiance.

\- Je vais demander à Leon de faire attention à elle, en cas qu’elle préparer quelque chose.  
\- D’accord.

Il continua avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ainsi tu passeras un peu plus de temps avec lui.  
\- Arthur !

Elle le frappa au bras gauche alors qu’il rit.

¤¤¤

Il se massa la tête après un nouveau flash. Les douleurs qu’il avait à ce moment-là, il ne s’y habituait pas. Le prochain tournoi, le fait qu’il l’avait fait incognito et l’homme voulant le tuer.

Il soupira, il ne savait pas comment gérer cette histoire. Il n’était plus l’homme arrogant d’avant, il n’avait pas à prouver sa valeur, il n’avait donc pas à combattre incognito, mais pour l’homme voulant le tuer ? Merlin était là, il avait confiance en lui, il le sauverait. Mais devait-il lui en parler ?

\- Tout va bien Arthur ?

Il sursauta, il n’avait pas fait attention que son ami était là. Se rappelant de sa question, il sauta sur l’occasion pour lui parler.

\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne le tournoi.  
\- Comment ça ?   
\- Je sais que mon ange gardien sera là pour me protéger si besoin, et j’ai l’impression qu’il devra agir en secret, une fois encore.

Les rougeurs sur les joues du brun le firent sourire.

\- Vous pensez que vous allez être en danger ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Votre protecteur sera donc présent.  
\- Je n’en ai jamais douté.

En voyant les plateaux, il s’assit à sa table.

\- Mangeons avant que cela ne soit…

Il ne finit pas la phrase car jamais il n’avait mangé un plat froid. Il secoua la tête en souriant. Merlin avait toujours veillé à son bien être. 

\- Mangeons.


	13. Chapitre 12

Le tournoi s’était passé sans incident grâce à Merlin. Il était avec ce dernier en train de souper dans sa chambre.

\- Je dois encore la vie à mon ange gardien.  
\- Il a juste écouté votre pressentiment.

Il adorait voir les joues de son ami rougir ainsi. Il méritait tellement plus qu’un simple merci. Il pensa aux foulards. Il se leva et alla les chercher là où il les avait mis puis il revint s’assoir. 

\- Tiens.

Il lui donna le papier où se trouvaient les foulards.

\- Pourrais-tu donner ce maigre présent à mon ange gardien ?  
\- Il ne mérite pas de présent de votre part. Il ne veut pas être récompensé pour vous sauver la vie.  
\- Mais je désire le remercier.

Il vit les joues de Merlin rougirent un peu plus.

\- Je lui donnerai, merci.  
\- Ce n’est vraiment pas grand-chose comparé à ce qu’il fait pour moi.

Ils finirent le repas en parlant des progrès de Morgana et des doutes de cette dernière sur Gwen. Sa sœur avait tenu au courant Merlin.

¤¤¤

Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre tout en regardant par la fenêtre dès qu’il y passait devant. Leon avait empêché que Gwen soit enlevée par erreur à la place de Morgana, vu qu’il suivait la métisse sous ses ordres. Sur le trajet de retour, ils avaient rencontré Lancelot. Dès leur retour, Leon leur avait raconté et Merlin lui avait demandé la permission pour aller voir son ami. Il avait accepté, mais plus les heures passées, plus il se demandait si le brun allait revenir à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas user le sol à force.

Il sursauta, il n’avait pas fait attention que sa sœur était là.

\- Morgana ? Tu n’as pas appris à frapper ?  
\- Si, mais toi tu n’as pas appris à répondre. 

Il soupira.

\- Désolé, je…  
\- Tu languis que Merlin rentre.  
\- Non, je…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Il n’a pas vu son ami depuis un certain temps. Il a des choses à lui dire, puis il rentrera.  
\- Je l’espère.  
\- Arthur, il y a quelque chose que j’aimerai te demander, mais tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre.  
\- Morgana, demande.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu ne considères Merlin que comme un ami ?   
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ta façon de parler de lui, ta réaction de maintenant… Mon frère, tu ressembles plus à un homme amoureux, qu’un ami inquiet.

Les dires de sa sœur furent comme une claque, mais il comprit enfin pourquoi les larmes de Merlin lui avait fait plus de mal que sa propre mort. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas le quitter. Pourquoi il n’avait pas cherché la présence de Gwen dans cette nouvelle chance. Pourquoi il voulait être tout le temps avec Merlin. Il l’aimait. Son cœur lui appartenait. 

\- Arthur ?  
\- Je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais. Tu as mis les mots dessus.  
\- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

Devait-il courtiser son sorcier ? Sorcier. Merlin était un sorcier. Non, il ne pouvait pas pour le moment. Si son père apprenait qu’il aimait le brun, même sans savoir pour ses pouvoirs, il le ferait exécuter.

\- Rien. Comme pour le reste, j’attendrai d’être Roi.  
\- Tu risques de le perdre.  
\- Je resterai attentionné, enfin je le deviendrai un peu plus, mais sans trop pour que personne s’en rende compte et que notre père l’apprenne. Sinon…

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Sa sœur posa sa main droite sur son avant bras gauche.

\- Je comprends.

Il la vit sourire.

\- Regarde, il est de retour.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit son brun revenir le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire, il l’aimait déjà avant, mais à présent, il se rendit compte qu’il rendait encore plus beau Merlin. Il secoua la tête. Comment n’avait-il pas compris avant qu’il était amoureux ? Merci à cette seconde chance et à sa sœur pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux.


	14. Chapitre 13

Arthur soupira. Même s’il savait que Lady Catrina était un troll, il n’avait pas pu empêcher son père de tomber sous son charme.

Il avait parlé avec Gaius en présence de Merlin du fait qu’il doutait que cette femme soit réellement Lady Catrina, car il avait bien vu dès son arrivée que le médecin doutait aussi, mais ils n’avaient rien pu empêcher.

Un flash lui était revenu, il avait accusé Merlin de vouloir espionner Lady Catrina en pleine nuit à partir de sa chambre. Il avait rit quand la douleur passa. Qu’il avait été idiot. Merlin espionner une troll. Il devait vérifier ses doutes à l’époque. Puis il lui avait avoué qui elle était, il avait ri, mais surtout, il ne l’avait pas cru. Comment le brun était resté à ses côtés alors qu’il ne l’écoutait jamais ? Comment avaient-ils pu être amis ? Il ne devait plus faire ces erreurs.

A présent, il était dans la salle du trône et son père annonçait son mariage avec Lady Catrina. Il vit Merlin se mettre hors de vue de tous, mais rien ne se passa. Il se demanda ce qui n’allait pas, mais un nouveau flash de son passé lui vint, ce n’était pas encore que le changement devait se produire. 

\- Arthur, tout va bien ? Lui demanda Morgana.  
\- Oui. Juste un mal de tête.   
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui, par contre, pouvons-nous aller parler ?  
\- Bien sûr.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient dans sa chambre. Morgana se retenait de rire après qu’il lui ait parlé de ses doutes.

\- Une troll ? Si c’est vrai, Uther va faire une de ces têtes !

Puis elle éclata de rire.

\- J’en ai parlé à Gaius, et il ne pense pas qu’elle est la vraie Lady Catrina car il l’a connu enfant et qu’elle était malade.

Le rire de sa sœur se tut.

\- Il en est sûr ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais une troll ? Pourquoi venir ici ?  
\- Pour le trône. Père est le Roi, il a le pouvoir et la richesse.  
\- Que faire ? La magie peut-elle aider ?  
\- Quand j’ai parlé à Gaius, Merlin était là, je pense donc qu’il s’en occupe.  
\- Bien. J’irai le voir et lui demanderai s’il a besoin d ‘aide.  
\- D’accord. 

¤¤¤

Il ne comprenait pas. Même en sachant qu’elle était un troll, et avec l’aide de Morgana, Merlin n’avait rien pu faire avant le mariage de son père et Lady Catrina.

Cette dernière l’avait de nouveau accusé de vol. Cette fois-ci, il le croyait quand il lui dit qu’il n’avait rien volé, mais il lui demanda quand même de partir et de se mettre à l’abri.

¤¤¤

Il avait contrait son père sur les nouvelles taxes et il fut donc appelé à la salle du trône. Il savait que son père était sous l’emprise de la troll, mais ses paroles sur le peuple étaient les siennes. Il comprenait comment il avait pu être si odieux avant, heureusement que Merlin était entré dans sa vie.

¤¤¤

Il était de retour dans sa chambre, à regarder par la vitre alors qu’il était assis sur sa chaise. Ses paroles de plus tôt, il avait eu les mêmes dans son autre vie et il se rendit compte qu’il avait aussi pensé à Merlin à l’époque en les disant. 

On frappa à sa porte, il donna l’accès avant de se rappeler qui c’était. Il soupira intérieurement en voyant Gwen entrer. Il répondit de façon neutre à ses dires. Il voulait qu’elle parte au plus vite. En la regardant bien, il se demandait ce qui lui avait trouvé. Ses paroles, Merlin les lui disaient aussi, de façon bien plus convaincante en plus et surtout le brun ne l’avait jamais trahi comparé à la femme métisse.

Il fut sauvé par l’arrivée de Leon. Il se rappela de ce qui allait suivre. Il était prêt à l’entendre cette fois-ci surtout en sachant que son père était sous l’enchantement de la fausse Dame Catrina. Il accepta donc la sentence la tête haute.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas où était Merlin, Morgana non plus. Ils espéraient juste qu’il revienne à temps, mais de nouveau après un flash du passé, il se sentit rassuré. S’ils avaient vu le vrai visage de Catrina, c’était grâce au brun, donc il n’y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

¤¤¤

Le jour du couronnement de la nouvelle Reine était là. Le moment où tout basculé allait arriver. Il se retint de sourire quand il la vit partir en courant. Ils la suivirent avec Morgana et leur père.

Son père ne voyait toujours rien malgré leurs dires, il soupira. Il était frustré car il savait qu’il allait devoir boire une nouvelle fois cette potion qui allait le faire passer pour mort.

¤¤¤

Merlin apparut cette nuit-là, même s’il le savait, il sursauta quand même en entendant sa voix l’appeler.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, à la première heure, il rappela à Merlin de ne pas être en retard pour lui donner l’antidote et confirma à Gaius qu’il était prêt à faire cela pour sauver Camelot, puis il prit le poison.

¤¤¤

A son réveil, comme la dernière fois, il tua Jonas le valet de la fausse Catrina et cette dernière. 

¤¤¤

A table, il se retint de rire devant son père, mais c’était très difficile.

En quittant la table, il croisa Merlin, cette fois-ci, il lui donna l’étreinte amicale que désirait le brun et lui souffla un « Merci mon ange gardien » à son oreille droite.


End file.
